


A Match Made in Heaven

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Double Drabble, F/M, Het, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Potion/Spell, Mutual Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 22 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Cormac/Romilda, sex toys, "Wait for it", ride, bare, lilacs</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 22 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Cormac/Romilda, sex toys, "Wait for it", ride, bare, lilacs

_A pinch of crushed lavender turns the potion lilac. Perfect, she thinks, already imagining him beneath her as she rides him, his hands on her bare hips as he thrusts up into her. She's wet and her nipples are tight, anticipation coursing through her veins._

**Restraints and sex toys are spread out on his bed. Will she be easy to coerce and he'll have need of nothing more than a length of silk to tie her down? Or will she struggle, forcing him to use handcuffs and gag? His cock throbs in his pants, knowing which he'd truly prefer.**

_She spots him on the far side of the room. Simple witches hover around him like horseflies. She pats the potion in the pocket of her robes, confident in her plan. She's done waiting for it to happen naturally. Tonight she will have him._

**He half-listens as several witches natter on, trying to impress him. He has his eye on a particular witch. He sees her making her way toward him. Maybe this will be easier than I thought, he muses. Not too easy, though. That ruins the fun.**

"Cormac." She smiles coyly.

"Romilda." He kisses the back of her hand.


End file.
